Travesuras de estudiante
by Kiki shu
Summary: Ok. Momo y Toshiro ya están viviendo juntos. Entre las cosas de la mudanza, la chica durazno encuentra su uniforme de la academia... nadie se esperaba una reacción así de parte de Shiro chan al verla vestida de estudiante o.O Lemon. One Shot.


Hola... ¿Qué tal?

Pues acá, presentando mi primer fic de este tipo. Un HitsuHina (obviamente) A ver qué tal salió. (Dioses, estoy tan nerviosa x_x) -Recuerden que es el primero, así que no tengan muchas expectativas-

Ok, ok, a lo que vamos. Este One shot lo hice para el cumpleaños de mi Beta a modo de regalo. ¡Felicidades Angeldarla! que cumplas más años y ojalá seas atropellada por la felicidad (escuché por ahí que tiene un excelente seguro de gastos médicos e incluye cobertura para daños a terceros también ) Gracias por hacer de esta existencia algo en verdad divertido ^^

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su autor Tite Kubo... pero si lo hiciera, miren nada más lo que haría con los personajes :P

* * *

Travesuras de estudiante

Hinamori abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró. Este día sería la última vez. Miró detenidamente las habitaciones vacías, la nostalgia comenzaba a invadirla rápido, casi podía sentir el espíritu de la vivienda rozar su cuerpo, pidiéndole que se quedara. No obstante, al recordar la razón de su mudanza, la tristeza fue reemplazada por emoción y alegría; Momo sonrió sin darse cuenta. Hoy terminaría de llevar sus cosas a su nuevo hogar: la casa del décimo capitán y el chico que amaba, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Aún le parecía increíble cómo se dieron las cosas; todo había sido lento. Cautelosos se fueron acercando poco a poco, primero un ligero roce de manos disfrazado de accidente, luego una caricia en el rostro, usando como pretexto alguna basurilla, y finalmente un beso suave cuya única razón de ser era amor y deseo; cada uno de esos encuentros le había acelerado el corazón y hecho que el mundo se moviera más rápido y lento a la vez. La chica durazno se ruborizó al recordar los encuentros que siguieron a la formalización de su relación. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, sus contactos se hacían más atrevidos, hasta que una tarde, más allá de la frontera de la ropa, ambos se perdieron en una deliciosa confusión anatómica, donde los límites de sus cuerpos se disolvieron. Fue luego de esa ocasión Shiro chan le dijo cuanto deseaba que ambos volvieran a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Impaciente por volver a su nuevo hogar, Momo tomó la última caja con parte de sus pertenencias y salió de allí.

Cuando llegó a casa, era temprano todavía y Toshiro no había regresado aún de la oficina, según los cálculos de Hinamori tardaría más o menos una media hora más, tiempo suficiente para acomodar las cosas que se encontraban aún en paquetes de mudanza. Esa última en específico, la recién llegada, no había sido abierta en muchos años y ya hasta olvidó el contenido. Llena de curiosidad, Momo abrió la susodicha caja y lo primero que vio la dejó estupefacta, ¡su uniforme de la academia! La chica durazno lo extendió emocionada, estaba en perfecto estado y lo guardó tan bien que a pesar del tiempo ni siquiera olía raro, la abuela le había enseñado un truco para guardar la ropa sin temor a que esta se dañara, se conservaba tan fresca como el primer día de almacenaje. La tela roja aún era radiante, y la blanca casi parecía brillar con su característica pulcritud.

Miró las prendas con añoranza, recordando sus años como estudiante, desde aquel entonces muchas cosas ocurrieron, ella había cambiado, aunque físicamente no tanto como le gustaría… ¿todavía le quedaría su uniforme? Permaneció quieta y pensativa un instante. Tenía tiempo, ¿por qué no averiguarlo?

* * *

El capitán Hitsugaya regresaba a su residencia después de un aburrido día de trabajo, el papeleo era detestable y deseaba poder descansar; el fastidio se asomaba entre sus facciones, sin embargo, algo era diferente esta tarde, pues como desde hacía un par de semanas Momo debía estar esperándole en casa. El joven sonrió ligeramente al pensar en ella y apresuró el paso, estaba ansioso.

Entró rápidamente a su vivienda y de inmediato pudo sentir una ligera fragancia dulce, la cual lo rodeaba de forma suave. Respiró profundo disfrutando del nuevo olor que le daba la bienvenida. Increíble, con tan sólo dos semanas el aroma de Hinamori ya se había impregnado en el espacio de las habitaciones. Toshiro aún sentía una burbujeante emoción en la boca del estómago al pensar en la situación, su Momo, viviendo con él.

― ¡Momo! —La llamó cuando no encontró a la teniente en el primer piso.

—Arriba, en la habitación. —Toshiro subió a toda prisa para encontrarse con su chica. Llegó a la habitación pero no vio a Hinamori por ningún lado, sin embargo antes de poder llamarla nuevamente, escuchó la voz femenina desde el cuarto de baño. — ¿Adivina qué encontré? —Hitsugaya suspiró con fastidio.

—Déjame pensar… más cosas inútiles que quieres guardar. —El chico recargó su espalda en la pared en actitud de hastío. Nunca podría entender esa estúpida obsesión de la chica durazno por guardar artículos cuya funcionalidad es nula. El primer ejemplo, "Toronja", un peluche en forma de conejo que la abuela había confeccionado para la teniente cuando esta aún era una niña. Los peluches eran para jugar, Momo ya no jugaba, habían de tirar a Toronja; simple.

— ¡No es algo inútil! —Sí claro, lo mismo decía del peluche. —Es mi uniforme de la academia.

— ¡Qué! No puedo creer que aún lo tengas, hace décadas egresamos de allí. Además no hay suficiente espacio para guardar tantos cachivaches, necesitaríamos una casa más grande… Y sí es inútil, ya no eres estudiante, no te serviría de nada.

—Pero mira. — La teniente durazno salió del baño, donde estaba terminando de peinarse, al encontrarse de frente con Toshiro aún se arreglaba el cabello con las manos. — Todavía me queda.

—…—Toshiro olvidó lo que iba a decir en cuanto vio a Momo. Era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo a esa época; hasta llevaba el pelo recogido en sus tiernas coletas. La única diferencia que encontró el capitán fue que ahora el dichoso uniforme ceñía partes del cuerpo de Hinamori que antes pasaban desapercibidas para él. — Debo admitir que te queda muy bien. —"_Mejor que antes en definitiva_", cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de pensamiento se sintió un tanto avergonzado, pero eso no ayudó a disolver las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en su mente.

— ¿Verdad? —Hinamori pasó frente a él y se detuvo delante de su espejo de pie a fin de apreciar su imagen completa. Se miró con ojo crítico. El uniforme le quedaba justo en la parte superior, sobretodo al frente. "_Y eso que según yo no había crecido mucho de esa parte en específico. Lo cierto es que ya no mido lo mismo, al menos soy unos cuantos centímetros más alta y mi cabello ya creció bastante_". Estaba tan entretenida alisando los pliegues de la tela que no notó el cambio en la mirada de Hitsugaya.

Por su parte, el chico sentía cómo se aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco, seguido de su respiración, la cual por momentos le parecía irregular. Al mismo tiempo su temperatura corporal aumentaba ligeramente. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No a él! Pero las ideas se formaban en su mente contra su voluntad, mostrándole imágenes cada vez más escandalosas, con la pequeña Momo estudiante como protagonista. A su modo de ver era algo indecente. Trató de controlarse pero justo en ese instante la chica se agachó para arreglar la parte inferior del pantalón, dando al joven una perfecta vista de cierta zona de su anatomía.

Al diablo con la decencia.

Cuando Momo volvió a incorporarse sintió los brazos de Toshiro alrededor de su cintura. ¿Cuándo se había acercado? ¿Y por qué la apretaba de esa manera tan peculiar? La chica buscó los ojos color esmeralda en el reflejo del espejo y, al encontrar la mirada, quedó más confundida. El albino sólo en contadas ocasiones la veía así y, para lograr esa expresión en el rostro del joven, debían estar en la cama… o muy próximos a estarlo. Y no precisamente durmiendo.

— ¿Shiro chan? —Hitsugaya pegó sus cuerpos completamente, haciendo que la chica fuera conciente de cada parte de la anatomía masculina que entraba en contacto con su espalda y aun más por debajo de su cintura. Gracias a su altura, ahora el joven debía bajar un poco la cabeza para hablarle al oído a la teniente, le depositó un pequeño beso en la oreja que estremeció a la chica antes de susurrar con voz profunda.

—Muy mal, esa no es la forma adecuada de dirigirse a un capitán del Gotei trece, y menos siendo todavía una estudiante, Momo… chan.

La cara de Hinamori era todo un poema. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás le había escuchado hablar en ese tono de voz. Además, ¿ese "Momo chan" qué? Por mucho que él fuera un capitán del Gotei de Protección, ella era mayor, no tenía sentido… ¡Oh por todos los arrancar de Hueco mundo! En un segundo la teniente durazno comprendió la situación y las implicaciones de la frase dicha por el albino, como con un chasquido de dedos todo encajó perfectamente, en una lógica lasciva por supuesto…

—Pero…— La chica pensó que sería mejor detener esto antes de que se saliera de sus manos, pues recordaba con terror algunas anécdotas que una Rangiku muy ebria le había contado tiempo atrás, ella no estaba hecha para las fantasías… ¿o sí? Se tensó al ver la peligrosa expresión de Toshiro, parecía querer devorarla lentamente, disfrutando de cada bocado. Sin ponerse a pensar mucho en la razón, Momo se dejó llevar. —Capitán Hitsugaya.

Era algo nuevo y excitante

—Así está mejor, Momo chan. —Toshiro giró el cuerpo de la pequeña estudiante entre sus brazos para poder verla de frente. Mientras hablaba, fue dejando ligeros besos sobre la piel expuesta y con una mano, tomó una de las coletas de Hinamori la cual dirigió a su nariz, y aspiró la dulce esencia. —Dime, ¿quieres divertirte un rato conmigo?

—Pero capitán…— ¿Y ahora qué, que posición debía tomar ante las actitudes y sugerencias de Hitsugaya? Ok, ya había entrado al juego, pero ni idea de cuáles eran las reglas de este… Pronto olvido cualquier pensamiento coherente, pues las manos de Toshiro dejaron de estar quietas y comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo de forma curiosa y poco delicada.

— ¿Qué pasa Momo? —Preguntó tranquilo, una suave risa se asomaba en su boca, haciendo que Hinamori se relajara, a pesar de las insistentes caricias que él dejaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, sobretodo en los lugares más curvilíneos y suaves de la anatomía femenina.

Sin previo aviso la pequeña redondez superior de su cuerpo, fue apretada juguetonamente a lo que ella respondió por instinto con un gemido. Daban igual los lineamientos de la improvisada fantasía, ya aprendería sobre la marcha.

— ¿Estará bien? — Hinamori adoptó una actitud traviesa, y puso su gesto más inocente. Dos podían jugar este juego, y para buena o mala suerte de Toshiro, la chica conocía a la perfección los alcances de su expresión en modo tierno activado. — Debo regresar a clases. —Oh, qué hábil y creativa resultaba Momo para este tipo de situaciones, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Toshiro estaba fascinado. Con cada palabra de la Momo estudiante, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar sin que él pudiera controlarlo… como si en realidad deseara controlarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso. —La besó profundamente el los labios, mientras guió sus dedos al ligero escote del uniforme, introduciendo un par de dígitos en la parte izquierda, para buscar el centro de la zona, justo el punto exacto que sabía, volvía loca a Hinamori con solo rozarlo. —Puedes considerar esto una práctica especial. De ser necesario, yo mismo explicaré tu ausencia ante tus profesores.

—De acuerdo capitán…—Momo no pudo completar la frase, pues en ese instante Hitsugaya halló el pequeño sitio que buscaba con tanta insistencia.

Como respuesta, Hinamori llegó hasta su boca con los labios, para besarlo suavecito, un contacto casi inocente; mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven con una mano y la otra se encargaba de tirar de la orilla del uniforme negro, tratando torpemente de deshacerse de él.

Hitsugaya detuvo su exploración en el escote de la chica y extrajo su mano haciendo que Momo lo besara con rudeza por el abandono de sus dedos cálidos sobre ella; sin embargo, pronto olvidó su enojo pues ahora él mismo le ayudaba a despojarlo del uniforme. Después de unos tortuosos segundos luchando con nudos y cintas, el torso del albino fue revelado. A pesar de conocer ese físico a la perfección, luego de haberlo recorrido con sus dedos, boca y hasta lengua previamente, la simple imagen causó en Hinamori un impacto tal que se alejó un paso y terminó con el contacto anterior. Ella olvidó por un instante quien era en realidad, y se convirtió en una alumna de la Academia de Artes Espirituales; así, al hallarse frente al cuerpo expuesto del capitán, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada avergonzada.

—Mírame…— La voz del capitán era suave pero dejaba traslucir la autoridad suficiente como para hacer a Hinamori obedecer de manera dócil. El shinigami tomó la mejilla de la chica y despacio levantó su cara para encontrar esa mirada chocolate. Era tan tierno verla apenada**. **—No te detengas Momo chan.

—Capitán… Hitsugaya, yo… —Toshiro tomó una de sus delicadas manos y entrelazó sus dedos por detrás, cubriéndole el dorso con su palma. Despacio guió la mano de Momo sobre la superficie de su propio pecho, trazando un delicioso camino hacia su abdomen, incitando a la chica a ir más abajo.

Ella atendió su deseo y en cuanto él le dio completa libertad, retirando su mano para regresarla nuevamente al pecho femenino, con pasión contenida, Hinamori llevó su mano a la zona más sensible del físico masculino, acariciando sobre la tela de formas más atrevidas de las se que pensó capaz. La respuesta de Hitsugaya no se hizo esperar, pues soltando un profundo gemido echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando esos mimos traviesos. Momo sonrió encantada.

Sin detener el placer que le proporcionaba a Toshiro, la chica durazno se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello de manera tímida, ese simple contacto elevó las sensaciones del albino más allá de lo imaginable. No lo soportó y la apartó de sí abruptamente. Ella no comprendió qué había ocurrido, lo miró nerviosa, pero en los ojos del capitán sólo pudo encontrar deseo y pasión. Se estremeció al instante por la intensidad de la mirada esmeralda. Hitsugaya no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y con movimientos precisos deshizo todos los nudos de la parte blanca del uniforme de Momo, sin quitárselo por completo, cuando la chica estuvo a punto de hacerlo resbalar por sus hombros él la detuvo, y ella dejó que la prenda colgara abierta por la parte delantera. De inmediato el apetito visual del capitán fue saciado al comprobar lo que sus manos habían sentido segundos atrás, Hinamori no estaba usando sujetador ese día. La chica se cohibió bajo los ojos aguamarina que, lascivos y ansiosos, delineaban los contornos de su pecho.

El contacto se reanudó de la misma forma que fue interrumpido. Con algo de brusquedad Hitsugaya se acercó a la chica y la levantó colocando ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas, Momo abrió las piernas automáticamente, rodeando el cuerpo del albino para facilitar el movimiento provocando un sutil roce, más íntimo que los anteriores, el cual encontraron sumamente placentero. Teniendo a la chica en brazos el capitán caminó hasta la cama donde se sentó y recargó el peso de la chica durazno en sus propias piernas, mientras que ella continuó envolviendo con sus extremidades. Adelantando sus caderas y atrayendo las de Momo hacia sí mismo con fuerza, Toshiro comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente. La respiración de Hinamori se hizo audible en la habitación, pero no era suficiente para Hitsugaya, él quería oír algo más que jadeos de la estudiante. Así, sin mayor contemplación, su boca descendió hasta la piel tersa y ligeramente más rozada que el resto del pecho femenino, la cual despertó bajo la húmeda caricia.

La chica durazno no pudo reprimir una exclamación, prueba del placer que el capitán le daba con cada toque de su lengua.

—No… detente. — la voz de Hinamori salió irregular y su respiración errática, dejando claro cuánto disfrutaba eso aunque sus palabras quisieran de negarlo. Toshiro apretó la delicada exquisitez entre sus labios una última vez antes de liberar el pequeño lugar cuyo sabor le fascinaba, causando así que un gemido saliera de los labios de Momo. El capitán se mantuvo quieto un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración, las respuestas de la chica durazno habían llevado su excitación a un grado casi doloroso. Le miró expectante mientras ella también buscaba recuperar el aliento. —Por favor, ya no juegues conmigo, te necesito.

Momo se puso de pie, quedando a pocos centímetros de donde Toshiro se encontraba, y delante de su atenta mirada, desanudó la prenda roja de su uniforme y dejó que esta se deslizara hacia el suelo, mostrando sus piernas níveas y largas… toda ella era perfecta para el deleite del capitán. Sin perder tiempo, la chica llevó sus manos hasta la pequeña prenda blanca que aún cubría sus caderas y la retiró despacio, descubriendo su húmeda intimidad. Hitsugaya se sintió explotar por dentro cuando pudo llenar sus pupilas de la pálida desnudez femenina. El joven la levantó despacio nuevamente, besando con devoción la boca rozada que dócil le aguardaba entreabierta y deseosa.

Dejó a la chica en la cama cuidadosamente, se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, e ignorando su propio deseo se dio a la tarea de recorrer todo el cuerpo de Hinamori con los labios, dejando un camino de besos por toda la tersa piel. Ella pronunció su nombre entre gemidos, y él respondió dejando salir el suyo de su boca en susurros desesperados. Se entretuvo varios segundos degustando el sabor de tanta belleza expuesta ante si, a la par que se deshacía del resto de la ropa que aún usaba. Se acercó a besarla otra vez en los labios; al llegar al rostro de Momo y descubrir la mirada febril que ella le dirigía, se dejó caer ligeramente sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola con su peso, como respuesta, Hinamori se abrió a él en antelación a su siguiente acción, esperando anhelante.

Hitsugaya se introdujo en ella con un solo impulso y su ardor se calmó casi por un segundo, para regresar desde lo más profundo de su ser, así en un arrebato inesperado para Hinamori, él comenzó a moverse, buscando mitigar la necesidad que tenía de sentirse envuelto por ella, a la vez que la llenaba de si mismo. Por su parte Momo no era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, únicamente era conciente del placer que sentía al tener a Toshiro en su interior, más allá de la simple unión física.

Todo pasó en un segundo, con un grito ahogado, la respiración contenida y un espasmo que viajó por cada fibra de sus cuerpos; colmándolos de infinito placer. Terminando como la exhalación de un suspiro liberador.

Luego de un "te amo" que fue respondido con la misma ternura. Toshiro se recostó junto a ella y en forma cariñosa la rodeó con un brazo, invitándola con el gesto a recostar su cabeza en él, que aceptó gustosa y quitándose la única prenda que aún portaba, colocó su mejilla contra el pecho del joven; suspiró feliz dejándose arrullar por el suave latido de corazón que llegaba a sus oídos. Pasados varios minutos en que ambos disfrutaron de un silencio cómodo e intimo, Momo recordó divertida el inicio del reciente acontecimiento. Memorable y sin duda digno de repetición. Con eso en mente, y una risa latente en su voz se dirigió al chico que amaba.

— ¿Quién diría que mi uniforme lograría esa reacción en ti? —Toshiro enrojeció por el comentario. — ¿Aún crees que debemos deshacernos de él?

La chica hizo el ademán de levantarse para verlo, pero Hitsugaya la recostó de nuevo en su pecho y evitó que se moviera, prefería mantener oculta su expresión. Giró la cabeza un tanto incomodo y tomando aire habló.

—Lo conservamos, pero si alguien más te lo ve puesto lo mato. ¿Entendido? — Su tono de voz dejaba claro que sería la única vez que pronunciaría esas palabras. Momo rió divertida.

—Entendido, Shiro chan.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, acá un pequeño breviario cultural sobre los gustos de Kiki. Detesto los one shots con contenido lime, donde los personajes se encontraron, se tropezaron y mientras rodaban en el suelo por la caida perdieron la ropa y cuando se dieron cuenta ya... ¿ah? eso no pasa en la vida real (y si sí, a mí no me ha pasado). Entonces me niego a hacer lo mismo, he ahí el porque de que haya esta pequeña trama de por medio. Menos mal que los (pocos, poquísimos) one shot lime Hitsu Hina que hay por acá sí tengan una historia. ^^

Pues, gracias por leer.

Suerte.


End file.
